


Xiuhan

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best (romantic) friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuhan

"Minnie!" A little boy waddles over to another boy sitting on the dusty floor of the playground. Minseok looks up at the sound of his nickname.

"Luhannie!" A big grin stretches Minseok's lips as Luhan slowly but surely makes his way across the playground, avoiding children running by and balls whizzing by. "Let's build a sandcastle," Minseok says when Luhan finally reaches him. "And then we can pretend we're kings!"

"Okay," Luhan agrees. He sits down next to Minseok. The boy doesn't remove his hands from behind his back to start packing sand into buckets and molds.

"Huh? What are you hiding from me?" Minseok asks. He points to Luhan's hands, hidden behind him.

"Nothing."

"Then let me see."

"I'm not hiding anything. Really. My back is just itchy."

Minseok shrugs, loosing interest in whatever Luhan was doing. He didn't really care, all he really wanted to do was build the grandest sandcastle before they were called in for snack time. He turns his back to Luhan as he resumes his building.

"Minseok." The boy looks up again and sees his friend holding a single flower in front of him.

"Is that for our castle?" Minseok asks, a little bit confused but mostly awed by the small yet pretty flower.

"No. It's for you." Luhan tucks the small white flower behind Minseok's ear and smiles. "I like you."

The boy touches the flower and smiles back. He takes Luhan's hands, imitating the way couples do in TV shows and real life. Then, he gives Luhan a small kiss to the cheek.

"We're dating now, Luhan!"


End file.
